It is generally desirable to increase vehicle safety, as evidenced by the numerous vehicle safety advances that have been implemented over the past several decades. Due to the danger of serious injury to vehicle occupants associated with a vehicle rollover, increased vehicle safety in the area of rollover prevention may be particularly desirable.